Conventionally, the digitalization of programs broadcasted through a broadcast network, such as that for terrestrial broadcasts, is progressing and the distribution of broadcast content by utilizing high-capacity and high-speed properties of communication networks, such as the Internet, has been gaining momentum.
In digital broadcasts of recent years, data can be transferred through bidirectional communication between a transmitter and a receiver. This technology enables data to be transferred through the Internet, and a digital-broadcast receiving apparatus receiving a digital broadcast obtains information concerning a bidirectional web server relevant to the corresponding broadcast content, and communicates with the web server through the Internet, etc. (see, for example, Patent Document 1 below).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-78830